I don't hate you
by Aloha.Laney
Summary: One shot. 'I never said I'd hate you' ElenaReno. Rated for Reno... Please read and review!


**Summary:** Elena and Reno after work (one shot)

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**I don't hate you**

"Hey Reno, what are you still doing here? We finished work for almost two hours already."

Reno, who had been sitting at his desk and staring in the air absent-minded, turned slowly to his workmate, who stood in the doorway. "You could ask that yourself."

"You know as well as I do, that I work overtime almost every day. But usually you can hardly wait to go." Elena walked toward Reno and sat down on one edge of his desk.

"That's none of your fucking business!" Reno punched his fist on the table, which made Elena wince.

"OK, OK! Excuse me for worrying about you!" Elena's voice sounded slightly sarcastic.

"What? _You_ were worried about _me_? You don't believe that yourself, do you?" The rage in Reno's voice gave way for astonishment and unbelief. "Where is the camera?"

"Why can't you be serious once?" Now Elena became angry too.

For a few minutes there was only silence in the room.

"Rude…" Finally Reno broke the silence. "He doesn't have time for me since he's together with that AVALANCHE-whor… bimbo!"

"Oh, OK, that is it." Elena sounded a bit concerned.

"So, now you know, what you wanted to know; you can go now. I can forgo your pity well and willingly." Reno rested his head on his arms.

Suddenly Elena hopped off the table and yanked on Reno's sleeve. "Come on!"

"What do you want? Drop it!" Reno tried to free himself from Elena's grip on his shirt and almost succeeded.

"Come on, let's go!" Now Elena pulled Reno with both hands toward the door. "Let's go for a drink!"

"What? You and me? Together? Did you already have had alcohol?" Reno looked his fellow Turk directly in the eyes to see if she was sober; even if he already knew, what he would see. Elena rarely drunk, and if, then only off the job.

She sighed. "What's the matter? We are colleagues and colleagues go get a drink every once in a while. As do you and Rude. And now that he hasn't time, I thought…"

"I already told you that I don't wanna you have pity on me!" Reno finally withdrew from Elena's grip.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Usually you're the first one if it comes to alcohol. Now you're making a fuss about it! Do you really hate me that much?" Elena's eyes took on a sad glance.

"I never said I'd hate you! You just talk too much! Besides, it's that… that with Rude and me… It's something exceptional. You understand? He's my best friend!"

"You miss him, don't you!?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah… hey! How often should I say it? No pity!" But his voice wasn't as angry anymore as it was at the beginning of their conversation.

"Yes, OK. So, you're coming or what? I know a little bar…"

This time Reno let himself be dragged down the hallway almost unresisting. He caught a light smile on Elena's face. "What are you grinning at? That doesn't mean, that you have to tell that everywhere!"

"Where did you get that from? I'm just happy you're coming with me." Elena's smile got brighter before it vanished completely. "And I'm glad that you don't hate me." She almost whispered now.

Reno could catch it though because the whole building was empty and silent. "You really believed that? Just because I make fun of you sometimes and things like that, doesn't mean I hate you. With that way of thinking I'd almost hate the whole world." He had to laugh at this thought silently.

Elena joined in his laughter. "That's right indeed. Perhaps I think too much…"

"And you…" Reno began.

"…talk too much. I know." Elena butted in.

They made their way to their cars in silence.

As they arrived there Reno cleared his throat. "So… er… what do you think about grabbing something to eat first?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me! I'm really a bit hungry." Elena nodded in agreement.

"Then we're taking my car. I'm starving! And I'm driving faster than you." Reno gave Elena his typical grin.

She groaned. "Then we won't starve 'cause we're getting killed in an accident first." When Reno wanted to reply she quickly continued. "Reno, your driving sucks and you know it. But if you want your foot space to get dirty… there you go."

Reno mumbled. "All right! You win. Let's go already!"

Elena smiled and headed for her car. "Well then!"

* * *

**AN:** Please review! Thanks!


End file.
